


Oh, Tannenbaum

by Antares



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Deutsch | German, Gen, Holidays
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Ein Weihnachtsfest im Winchester Stil





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callisto24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/gifts).



> Vielen, vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin Chayiana!

  


Es war der fünfundzwanzigste Dezember, nachmittags gegen vier Uhr und es dämmerte bereits, weil dicke Wolken voller Schnee am Himmel hingen. Dean schaltete das Fernlicht an. Auf den Straßen war kaum etwas los und so kamen sie wenigstens rasch vorwärts. Wahrscheinlich hockten alle bereits daheim um ihre festlich geschmückten Bäume herum, den Eierpunsch in der Hand und die Gans im Ofen, während im Hintergrund ‚White Christmas’ trällerte. Weiß-rote Coca-Cola Idylle, wie sie das Fernsehen in den letzten Wochen bis zum Überdruss gesendet hatte. 

Dean drückte aufs Gaspedal. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück ins gut geheizte Motelzimmer, denn dieser Tag war verdammt kalt und lang gewesen. Endlich war es ihnen am Morgen gelungen, den Geist ausfindig zu machen, der alljährlich Entricombe-House heimsuchte und jedes Weihnachtsfest zu einer Belastungsprobe für die Bewohner machte. Natürlich war es mal wieder jemand, der in seinem Grab keine Ruhe finden konnte, weil seine lieben Anverwandten ihn ausgerechnet an Weihnachten heimtückisch vergiftet hatten. Wahrscheinlich mit der Weihnachtsgans. So viel zum Fest der Liebe. 

Und weil Nathaniel Nepomuk Newarks Knochen auf dem hiesigen Friedhof lagen, waren Sam und er jetzt dahin unterwegs. Eine tolle Beschäftigung für so einen besinnlichen Feiertag. Dean schnaubte leise.

„Das sieht hübsch aus“, sagte Sam plötzlich in die Stille hinein, denn Dean hatte das Radio ausgemacht, um nicht das weihnachtliche Gedudel hören zu müssen. Sam zeigte auf ein Haus, das über und über mit Lichterketten geschmückt war. Jedes Fenster, die Tür, die Balkone, alles war leuchtend umrandet und selbst das Dach war wie mit einem Teppich über und über mit kleinen Lichtern bedeckt. 

„Damit kann man ne’ Großstadt für ein Jahr mit Strom versorgen“, lästerte Dean und bog von der Hauptstraße ab. Wobei Hauptstraße Schönfärberei war. Hier in Klein-Am-Arsch-Der-Welt-Hausen, gab es nichts, was den Namen wirklich verdiente. Alles war winzig und niedlich und zum Erbrechen putzig. 

So wie die erleuchtete Rentierherde, auf die Sam jetzt zeigte. „Aber das sieht doch nett aus, findest du nicht?“ 

„Klar. Rot-grün-weiß blinkende Rentiere würde ich mir unbedingt in den Vorgarten stellen“, erwiderte Dean spöttisch. Mein Gott, sein kleiner Bruder war ja heute wirklich auf dem Weihnachtstrip! Sie fuhren drei Häuser weiter und Dean fand die fetten, rot-weißen, aufblasbaren Weihnachtsmänner einfach nur scheußlich. Aber wenn er Sammys Blick richtig deutete, fand der sie … was? Knuddelig? Bezaubernd? Musste am Wetter liegen, denn sonst war Sam aus härterem Holz geschnitzt. 

„Wir sind da“, verkündete Dean unnötigerweise, als er auf dem verwaisten Parkplatz des Friedhofs anhielt. Sie stiegen aus, holten die Schaufeln und Hacken und die Kanister mit dem Benzin aus dem Kofferraum und machten sich auf den Weg. Dean hoffte nur, dass der Boden noch nicht so gefroren war, dass es zu einer echten Plackerei werden würde, sich bis zum Sarg durchzugraben. 

Es stellte sich heraus, dass nur die obersten zehn Zentimeter gefroren waren, danach kamen sie rasch voran. Schon bald lag der schlichte Eichensarg vor ihnen. Dean kletterte in die Grube hinunter und öffnete ihn. Der Leichnam war fast vollständig bis aufs Skelett verwest, was es einfach machte herauszufinden, ob auch alle Knochen vorhanden waren. Und es sah ganz so aus. Dean streute Salz über die Knochen, Sam reichte ihm das Benzin an, er verteilte es großzügig und kletterte wieder aus der Grube heraus. Nachdem sie ein paar brennende Streichhölzer hineingeworfen hatten, standen sie am Rand und schauten zu, wie die Knochen zu Asche zerfielen. 

„So! Alter Knabe, das war’s!“ Dean spürte neben Hunger und Kälte ein Gefühl von Befriedigung, dass sie auch diesem Geist das Handwerk gelegt hatten. Fünf Tote, die auf sein Konto gingen, waren genug. Als das Feuer erstarb, schaufelten sie die Erde zurück und deckten die Tannenzweige wieder drüber. Dean hoffte, dass der Schnee, der jetzt jeden Moment einsetzen musste, alle Spuren ihrer Tat verdecken würde. 

Sie gingen zum Wagen zurück, verstauten ihre Sachen und Dean fuhr los. Sam war in der letzten halben Stunde ausgesprochen schweigsam gewesen und hatte nur gemeint, er würde lieber ins Motel gehen, als sich mit Dean in der einzigen geöffneten Bar des Ortes vollaufen zu lassen. 

„Wir müssen aber irgendetwas essen“, versuchte Dean ihn zu überzeugen. „Wir haben seit dem Frühstück nichts gehabt.“  
„Du hast betrinken gesagt, essen ist etwas anderes. Selbstverständlich müssen wir noch durch den Drive-in fahren und zwei Tüten Fraß mitnehmen.“ Ein Hauch von Verärgerung schwang in Sams Worten mit. 

Dean schaute ihn von der Seite an, während Sam weiterhin zum Beifahrerfenster hinausstarrte. Meine Herren, da war aber jemand zart besaitet heute! Dean schüttelte den Kopf. Dann musste er sich wieder auf die Straße konzentrieren, denn wahrhaftig sprang die einzige Ampel des Ortes jetzt auf Rot, obwohl weit und breit kein anderer Wagen zu sehen war. „Hey! Was soll der Mist?“, fluchte er. Ungeduldig trommelte er mit seinen Finger auf das Lenkrad und starrte in die Fast-Dunkelheit. 

In dem Moment wehten die ersten Schneeflocken heran, und Dean freute sich umso mehr auf sein warmes Motelzimmer. Er schaute noch einmal zu seinem Bruder, sein Blick folgte Sams Blick und blieb an dem majestätischen Weihnachtsbaum hängen, mit dem die Leute hier die Verkehrsinsel in der Mitte der Kreuzung geschmückt hatten. Eine schön gewachsene Tanne, ganz ‚klassisch’, die nur mit weißen Lichtern geschmückt war. Nichts sonst. Nichts blinkte, nichts leuchtete kitschig pink, nur weiße Lichter in einem imposanten Baum, auf dessen Zweigen sich jetzt die ersten Schneeflocken niederließen. 

‚Weihnachten’, zuckte in dem Moment durch Deans Kopf. Nur ein Wort und doch brachte es einen Hauch des Gefühls zurück, den die ersten Weihnachtsfeste, bevor seine Mutter gestorben war, als sanftes Echo in seinen Gedanken hinterlassen hatte. Sam hatte keine solchen Erinnerungen. Es hatte sogar Weihnachtsfeste gegeben, an denen es ihr Vater nicht nach Hause geschafft hatte und Dean versucht hatte, für Sam einen Baum oder wenigstens ein paar Zweige zu organisieren. Deans Hand ging zu dem Anhänger, den Sam ihm an jenem ersten Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, als es nur sie beide gewesen waren. Er hatte sich damals so alleine gefühlt, hätte heulen können, aber hatte das alles ganz weit nach hinten geschoben, weil sein kleiner Bruder ihn gebraucht hatte. Er hatte Sam wenigstens diese armselige Illusion eines Weihnachtsfestes geben wollen. 

„Der sieht echt hübsch aus“, sagte Dean, noch bevor er es sich recht überlegt hatte und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Weihnachtsbaum. 

Sam wandte den Kopf und schaute ihn an. Es war selbst Dean als nicht super aufmerksamen Beobachter klar, dass sein Bruder den Worten nicht traute. Dass er auf den triefenden Sarkasmus wartete, falls er zustimmen sollte. Und so wiederholte Dean nach einem Räuspern noch einmal: „Gefällt mir, dass sie es nicht so bunt gemacht haben.“ Sams Gesicht zeigte den Anflug eines Lächelns. 

„Und ohne Rentiere“, fügte Dean noch hinzu und Sam grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Frei und offen und so verdammt jung. Und Dean musste daran denken, dass Sam sich diese ganze Dämonenjägerscheiße nicht selbst ausgesucht hatte, sondern sozusagen in den Familienbetrieb wider Willen reingerutscht war. Das war nicht die Zukunft, die er sich erträumt hatte. Leichen ausbuddeln auf dem Friedhof, war bestimmt nicht seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung für Weihnachten. 

„Es ist grün“, sagte Sam, deutete auf die Ampel und lehnte sich entspannt im Beifahrersitz zurück. 

Dean beschloss, dass es, selbst wenn sie gerade etwas knapp bei Kasse waren, an diesem Abend keinen ‚Fraß’ aus Tüten geben würde. Er hielt bei der nur wenige Meter von ihrem Motel entfernten Pizzeria an und forderte seinen Bruder auf: „Hol zwei Pizzas, die besten, die sie haben und eine Flasche Wein.“  
„Wein?“  
„Genau.“  
„Und was machst du?“, fragte Sam, der die Beifahrertür schon geöffnet hatte.  
„Ich hab noch was vergessen“, erwiderte Dean ausweichend. „Wir treffen uns in einer Viertel Stunde im Hotel.“  
„Okay.“ Sam schien nicht ganz überzeugt, aber er schlug die Autotür zu und verschwand in der Pizzeria. 

Als Dean knapp dreißig Minuten später ihr Motelzimmer betrat, hatte Sam die Pizzakartons schon auf dem Tisch stehen. Eine Flasche Wein stand geöffnet daneben und Sam kam gerade mit den zwei Zahnputzgläsern aus dem Badezimmer. „Wir sollten den Wein nicht aus der Flasche trinken.“  
„Sollten wir nicht“, stimmte Dean zu und zog einen kleinen Tannenbaum hinter sich her durch die Zimmertür. 

„Dean? Wo hast du den denn her?“  
„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass Nepomuk die ganzen Bäume, die da herumstehen, nicht braucht. Er hat uns das Weihnachtsfest versaut, da kann er wenigstens einen Baum spendieren.“ Dean ließ mal lieber außen vor, dass dieser Tag auch ohne Geisterjagd wahrscheinlich nicht viel anders verlaufen wäre. 

„Du hast einen Baum auf dem Friedhof geklaut?“, fragte Sam mit hochgezogenen Brauen. 

„Da wird er doch am wenigstens vermisst“, rechtfertigte sich Dean. „Oder hätte ich den irgendeinem kleinen Kind, das mit großen Augen davorsteht, wegnehmen sollen?“, trug er seine selbst in seinen Ohren nicht ganz saubere Argumentation vor. „Komm, hilf mal lieber mit, irgendwie müssen wir den hier in der Ecke befestigen.“ 

Im Endeffekt füllten sie einen alten Metalleimer, den sie bei den Abfallcontainern gefunden hatten, mit ein paar Steinen aus der Wegeinfassung und lehnten das Bäumchen gegen ein Metallgitter, das in ihrem Motelzimmer den Schlafbereich vom Essbereich trennte. Dean hängte noch eine kurze Lichterkette hinein und meinte betont entschuldigend: „Ich habe ihnen nur geholfen, ihre Stromrechnung etwas zu senken.“ 

Sam schüttelte den Kopf, aber ein Lächeln lag in seinen Augen und er sagte nichts dazu. „Die Pizza wird kalt“, meinte er stattdessen. Sie setzten sich an den niedrigen Sofatisch und prosteten sich mit dem Wein in den Zahnputzgläsern zu. Dean verspeiste seine Pizza in Rekordzeit und klaute sich anschließend noch ein Stückchen bei Sam. 

„Und was essen wir jetzt?“, fragte er, als kein Krümel mehr auf den Tellern lag. Er lehnte sich zurück und schaute seinen Bruder herausfordernd an. 

Er hatte keine Antwort erwartet, höchstens ein Augenrollen oder eine Beschwerde, wie er so verfressen sein konnte. Doch Sam ging zum Fenster, machte es auf und brachte irgendetwas mit, was er auf dem Fensterbrett abgestellt hatte. Voller Ungeduld verfolgte Dean jeden seiner Schritte. Sam platzierte eine Familienpackung Tiramisù mit zwei Löffeln auf dem Tisch. 

„Oh, Mann.“ Dean lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen. Und dann machten sie sich zusammen an das ehrgeizige Unterfangen, den ganzen Plastikbehälter auszulöffeln. Zu Beginn hatte Dean noch möglichst schnell die süße Masse in sich hineingestopft, aber je mehr sie sich dem Boden des Behälters näherten, desto langsamer wurden seine Bewegungen. 

„Ich bin zum Platzen voll“, verkündete er nach einer Weile. 

„Ich auch“, stöhnte Sam und ließ den Löffel auf den Tisch fallen. Mit viel Mühe hievte er sich dann noch einmal hoch und schaltete den Fernseher ein, in dem etwas Weihnachtliches lief. Er warf Dean einen raschen Blick zu, doch als der nickte, wechselte er das Programm nicht. 

Sam ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen und lehnte sich mit seiner Schulter und seinem Arm gegen Dean. „Danke für den Baum.“ 

„He, nichts zu danken. Nepomuk hat den gespendet. Ich danke dir fürs Dessert. Das war die beste Idee überhaupt.“ Er rieb sich seinen viel zu vollen Bauch. 

Sam schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, in dem ein Hauch von liebevollem Spott mitschwang. „Gern geschehen.“ 

Sie schwiegen einen Moment. Vor dem Fenster schneite es jetzt richtig, heulender Wind trieb die Flocken vor den Scheiben her und verwirbelte sie. Das würde morgen das Fahren schwierig machen. Aber im Moment war Dean satt, ihm war warm und die halbe Flasche Wein hatte die Ecken der Realität ein wenig abgeschliffen und weicher gemacht. Es ging ihm doch gar nicht schlecht. Er war an Weihnachten nicht allein, und das zählte doch auch schon mal was. Das zählte verdammt viel. Viel mehr alles andere. 

Bevor er jetzt richtig rührselig wurde, gab er seinem Bruder einen kleinen Stups mit seinem Ellenbogen. „Frohe Weihnachten, Sam.“ 

„Frohe Weihnachten, Dean.“ Sam ließ seinen Kopf gegen Deans Schulter sinken. 

Im ersten Moment wollte Dean seinem Bruder klarmachen, dass das nichts für eiskalte Jäger war, dass das viel zu viel Nähe war, viel zu viel …  
Shit, war doch egal. Heute war Weihnachten und wenn er ehrlich war, fühlte es sich verflucht gut an, seinen Bruder gesund und lebendig neben sich zu wissen. Es hatte schon zu viele Tote in ihrer Familie gegeben. Es waren im Moment doch nur noch sie beide. 

„Ach, komm her.“ Er schlang seinen Arm um die Schulter seines Bruders und zog ihn noch etwas näher an sich heran

  


\-------------ENDE----------

©Antares, November-Dezember 2016

 


End file.
